Stay
by Miss.AubreyChase
Summary: Solangelo fluff. Will thinks somethings not right, Nico has a nightmare. Rated t cause' I'm paranoid.


There's the light tapping of rain on the roof of the Apollo cabin, due to the fact that the plants around camp do need rain, but Will Solace is only 50% sure that's what woke him.

There's something off in the world, he can feel it. And his instinct is directing him to cabin much as Will would just like to blame the long hours in the infirmary, he knows better than to ignore his instincts.

Silently he grabs a hoodie and heads out, through the shadows, to Nico's cabin. When he reaches the porch he relizes the idiocy of his action. Nico doesn't need to be bothered at 3 am. Much less by Will.

He's about to turn around and go back through the now pouring rain, when a low sound emits from the cabin. Will has heard many like this before, but nothing, at the same time, like the sound of pure agony coming from the cabin.

The swish of wings through the air tells him he has only seconds to chose what he does before he is an early breakfast for a harpie. He pushes the dark wood door open, and enters the cabin.

There's an empty bed against one wall, made neatly with blankets and many jewel toned throw pillows. The nightstand is clean and tidy, and there are a few pictures on the dresser. But other than that, the area is immaculate.

The other side of the room holds a striking contrast. There are clothes thrown about on the floor, intermingled with crumpled up balls of paper, pencils, and other random things.

The dresser has only one picture on it, next to a huge stack of notebooks and pencils, some lined some sketch, and there are black clothes spilling out of the half open drawers.

The bed is the same frame as what Will presumes is Hazel's, but it's similarities end there. There are at least 5 blankets, comforters and sheets on there. All black and grey, along with 3 or 4 fluffy pillows, and under all these layers, Will can just barely make out Nico Di Angelo's sleeping form.

The only thing that is visible under the covers is his face, which is currently contorted into a mask of fear and deep pain. Another groan from the sleeping boy, and then mumbled words,

"leave m' alone, don't- no! No, stop, make it stop, please make it stop, just end it, leave me here…"

Will rushes to Nico's side and begins to shake the smaller boy awake, trying to break the spell of the memories that haunted him.

"Nico, c'mon, wake up, Nico, wake up, it's just a dream…"

The deep brown eyes jolt open, and he looks petrified for a second, before Nico begins to sob, terrible sobs that course through the boy's small frame. He leans on the convenient thing, Will. For a second Will just sits there, shocked that the invincible Nico Di Angelo is crying, and leaning on his chest while doing it.

Then he gets his brain back, and he wraps his arms around the dark haired boy, and begins to rub slow, small circles on his back. At the same time he whispers simple comforts into Nico's ear, "it's alright, Neeks, everything's going to be alright, okay? I'm right here…" Eventually, it could have been a minute or an hour, Nico composes himself enough to wonder why the son of Apollo is sitting on his bed, at 3 am.

"Will," his voice is slow and laced with sobs and sleep, something that Will finds adorable, not that has anything to do with this, "why are you here?" He struggles to form a response.

"I heard you talking." Is Will's simple response. He hopes Nico won't press, and surprisingly, he doesn't. He just leans back into Will.

"M'sorry," he mumbles, and Will understands, he just doesn't have the ability to keep it all inside,

"there's nothing to be sorry about, Sunshine, you can't keep it all inside forever." But that is exactly what Nico has done until now.

"You wanna' talk about it?" He's offering, even though he knows the answer

"Nope." He pauses "and don't call me sunshine." But the tone of voice is more affectionate than anything.

"When you do, I'll be here, okay?" Will marvels at how young Nico looks, all bundled up in blankets, in Will's arms.

"Kay," Nico's response is sleepy, and his eyelids begin to droop, "could you, would you, stay?" His voice is small and hesitant.

"I'm not going anywhere, sunshine." Is Will's soft reply, but he looks at the Raven- haired boy, only to see that he's already asleep.

The sunlight filters through the thick, black curtains, and illuminates Will's sleeping form, making him look a lot like his dad, like he's made of pure light, and yet, somehow, a totally different, more beautiful person. Nico softly whispers,

"Will…" No response from the golden haired boy, so he repeates himself, a little more audibly,

"Will…" Will shifts slightly and opens his eyes, and then blushes a deep red, and says, voice still soft and husky with sleep,

"'Morning sunshine," then he sighs "may I ask why I'm in your bed?"

It's Nico's turn to blush, and he responds quickly "ask yourself Will, after all you were the one who woke me at 3 am."

"Nico, you were the one who was waking me at 3 am" Nico's eyes darken for a second, and Will regrets his choice of words,

" Neeks, I'm sor-" Nico's eyes are laughing as he cuts the flustered boy off "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Nico, why am I still here?" Will asks, blue eyes darkening, like the last moments of bright blue in a sunset.

"I asked you to stay." Nico flushes as he says this, but looks Will in the eyes, nonetheless. Will looks straight back at him for a full minute, before saying, in that increadably hot soft and husky voice,

"So if I asked you what you wanted me to do right now, what would you say?" They both know that they are on the verge of beginning something much bigger than a friendship. Will has given him the choice, and he holds his breath in wait of an answer.

Nico softly presses his lips to Will's and says,

"Stay."


End file.
